


Christmas Story

by Haikyuuvlb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuvlb/pseuds/Haikyuuvlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble of a Christmas Story for USUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Story

It was the last big celebration they would have before he shipped out he listened to the carolers as he watched the couples sway gently on the dance floor to a sweet Christmas song. He glanced around the room noticing a young man across the room his arms folded as he listlessly gazed at the couples surrounding him. 

For a brief moment they caught each other’s gazes and looked at each other for what felt like a life time. Alfred had never believed it before, but it was true it really was possible to fall in love at first sight with the bright emerald eyes that looked back at him. Deciding to take the risk Alfred smiled walking over to the other man. 

As he approached him the smaller man looked nervous as if he was a child caught stealing cookies. “No one here to dance with you either, huh?” Alfred took the shrug of the man’s shoulders to be his answer. “I’m in the same spot, though I’m not sure they’d let me bring any dance partner of mine on the floor if you know what I mean.”

The man tinted pink as he looked at Alfred shocked as if having wondered what gave himself away. Alfred smiled happy he had guessed right, “If you don’t mind I know there’s a side room where we can still hear music. Would you care to dance?”

The man before him bit his lip glancing at the room for a moment before seeming to decide he didn’t care about the other dancers. “Yes I think I’d quite like that.” He finally spoke with a light British accent caressing his words

~~~

A couple years later he was in a hospital having been shot in the leg spending Christmas dinner with nothing but bland food to keep him company. A young doctor walked by noticing he was still awake.

“Merry Christmas Alfred what has you still up?” The young Finnish doctor asked, it was clear this was his favorite day of the year from his high spirits.

“Just thinking about my favorite Christmas story.” Alfred answered a tag vaguely knowing if he spoke too much he could get in trouble with the military.

“Then care to share a little holiday cheer,” the soldier’s simple Christmas story suddenly all he wanted to hear.

Alfred looked prepared with a smile as he started to say, “This is my favorite Christmas story about my friend with no name. I met him up in Delaware in 1939 he was wearing a green tie to match his emerald eyes. Standing alone in a corner he looked uncomfortable and it wasn’t a surprise considering he was the only Englishman at the send off. But on December 24th at a quarter to 11 is when I finally decided to ask him to dance.” Alfred looked at the doctor nervous about the other’s response only to find a slight twinkle in his eye. 

“My friend,” Tino winked at Alfred before continuing, “asked something very similar to me when we first met. I hope you get the chance to learn his name one day.” One of the soldiers a few beds over began to cry out in pain drawing the doctor’s attention away. “If you’ll excuse me Alfred not even Christmas can put a pause on my job.”

~~~

At age 53 he had finally settled down and every year all the neighborhood kids liked to gather around to listen to his Christmas story about his nameless dance partner. They all knew it by heart though Alfred had changed the man’s spot in the story to a woman to avoid the hassles that came with loving a man in their time. 

He heard a knock on the door as he finished setting up the Christmas cookie and fire place knowing the children would show up before dark. He opened the door greeting them each by name as they came inside waiting to hear Alfred’s story again.

As everyone settled down Alfred slowly began, “I met her up in Delaware in 1939...”

~~~

Thirty years later as he took his last breaths on a cold Christmas morning in a hospital bed, everyone was gone he had nobody left except the old volunteer who was holding his hand as per Alfred’s request (but not after a bit of persuasion).

Alfred smiled at the man even as his chest burned trying to continue breathing. “Hey care to share a little holiday cheer,” A simple Christmas story is all he wanted to hear he could see the volunteer gently bite his lip as if deliberating.

“Alright I’ll tell you a story but you have to promise not to laugh. It’s a very personal story you see.” The man finally answered his British accent reminding Alfred of the young man he had met all those years ago after a few moments of deliberation.

Alfred laughed weakly, “Alright I promise.”

The man seemed satisfied with the answer and began to tell his story as he spoke Alfred could feel his tears build up in his eyes. “I met him up in Delaware in 1939, I had been forced into coming to a Christmas send off party for the soldiers in the area by my friends, I had been studying to be a medic at the time and still had a few months left of training. Later in the night I had noticed this man had been staring at me for awhile which was rather nerve wracking as I was sure he had me figured out. Turns out he had and he played for the same team, and though I never caught his name as he was a soldier about to ship off then on December 24th at a quarter to eleven I’m so glad he had the courage to ask me to dance.”

Alfred squeezed the man’s hand weakly, his voice was thick with tears as he spoke, “Would you like to hear my version?”

The man’s eyes narrowed in confusion but nodded his head encouraging the man to speak.

Alfred squeezed the Brit’s hand before he spoke smiling happily at the man he had waited his whole life to meet again. “I was at my send off party when I met him up in Delaware in 1939; he was wearing a green tie to match his emerald eyes and wearing the most endearing pout I had ever seen. When our eyes finally met on December 24th at a quarter to 11 is when I finally decided to ask you to dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Brownie points and a first look at the next chapter of “The Way Things Are” for the first person to correctly guess what this is based off of. ALSO Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!


End file.
